One Enchanted Evening
by Valkyrie Celes
Summary: At a ball in Castle Figaro, Terra is a bit awkward, Edgar is a bit charming, Celes is playing match maker, and Setzer is playing along. Aka, some post-game, EdgarXTerra and SetzerXCeles fluff.


"What do you see when you look at me?"

When surrounded by women in lavish gowns, vibrant jewelry, and up-dos that defied physics, Terra couldn't help but wonder. She regretted the question as soon as it left her mouth, as her fellow blond cocked her head curiously and smiled.

"A woman? What else should I be seeing."

"I don't know," she fiddled with the hem of her sleeve. "Perhaps beauty? Brains? Hideousness?"

"You're far from hideous."

"Celes," her eyes narrowed. "I'm serious."

"And so am I," she took her hand. "I see a woman. A warrior, my friend. Nothing more, nothing less."

"But—"

"Don't let all of these courtiers intimidate you," from the dance floor, Edgar winked. She returned the gesture. "You have more than one friendly face here to quell your fears."

"Maybe…"

Terra gasped. Celes gently guided her out to the dance floor, where Edgar stood. Faster than Terra could blink, She put her hand in his, and twirled off to sights unseen.

"C-Celes?" Terra's gaze darted around, looking for the other blond. Her eyes narrowed, as she saw Celes and Setzer now twirling on the dance floor together, laughing about, what she could only guess, was the perfect setup. A chuckle from Edgar broke her out of her reverie.

"I believe we've been setup, milady. Quite clever of them, if I do say so myself."

"Indeed," Terra sighed. "Though if I were a more suspicious woman, I'd say you were in on it too."

"Why I never!" he dramatically clenched both hands over his heart. "I would never think of using such trickery to dance with a lady! Although," he put his hand around her waist. "It would be ashamed to waist such lovely music simply standing here, no?"

Before Terra could respond, Edgar guided her into a waltz. She giggled as his foot work did it's magic, and her doubts were forgotten. They carried on like that for hours, until the party began to lull, and only a few were left in the ballroom. It was then, that Celes re-emerged.

"Enjoy yourself?"

Terra chuckled.

"Setzer has rubbed off entirely too much on you, Miss Chere."

"That didn't answer my question."

"Yes, I did."

"Was your mind put at ease?"

"For now."

"Then my work here is done," she took a sip from the wine glass in her hand. "Mission accomplished."

"I'm a mission now?" Terra couldn't help but laugh. "What sort, may I ask?"

Celes replied with a wink.

"You'll see soon enough."

"So mysterious, General Chere. I suppose I have to keep my guard up around you from now on?"

An arm snaked around Celes waist, cutting off her retort. She looked up, and smiled at Setzer, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Didn't mean to interrupt, but are you ready to depart, mon cheri?"

"I believe so," she looked back at Terra. "Are you going to stay in the castle for a few days? You're free to join us, if you'd like."

"No," she shook her head. "I'll be here a bit longer. I'll catch up with you two a bit later."

A sly smile that Terra definitely didn't miss, graced Celes features. The half-esper narrowed her eyes at the other woman.

"What're you up to?"

"Nothing," Setzer swiftly turned the both of them and began to walk to the door. "But if you can excuse my rudeness, we should be going. Our chariot awaits, and all that."

Terra sighed as she watched the couple walk through the large double doors of the ballroom, and vanish from sight. She threw up her hands with a chuckle, then walked over to Edgar, who was still entertaining the remaining guests. He spared her a glance and smiled, then returned to his conversation.

 _She's so different now._ Terra thought. Celes coy smile, and open affections with the gambler flashed back into her mind. She noticed Edgar's hand had subtly rested itself on hers, and couldn't help but chuckle to herself.

 _But maybe that change isn't such a bad thing._

Her hand squeezed his affectionately. The two of them entertained their guests, and enjoyed each other's company for the rest of the night.


End file.
